Enter Hotaru, fiery demoness!
by watch me ride away
Summary: So I intended this to be a short, but it's becoming longer then I first meant it to be. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's cousin runs into Inu Yasha and Kagome while they are search for shards. The fiery young demon accepts Kagome's invitation to join them. Koga shows up and really ruffles the demon girls fur, oh, and Yuuta, her... Betrothed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, this is kind of a short about a half demon girl, who is Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's cousin. Her name is Hotaru, or firefly. She had been hunting her full demon brother Takeru since he murdered Hotaru's lover. Hotaru runs into Inu Yasha and Kagome in the woods and shortly joins then in their quest. Koga shortly shows up and really ruffles Hotaru's fur ;).

* * *

Trees blurred past the half demon girl, her golden ears caught the fading sunlight, she was so damn close. Takeru's sent burned in the demon's nose, ears picked, fangs bared, and power fueling her muscles. Hotaru was not letting her brother get away this time, the bastard would pay! Hotaru winced as a thorn hit the pad of her bare foot, of course damn it, she paused to get rid of the bother. As Hotaru stood back up she froze, another half demon was near, and with a human. Her golden ears flattened to her head and she growled, they were in her hunting path. She took to the trees, leaping like a lemur, fast as the wind. The sent was vaguely familiar, someone she should know. It was a sent from the demon's past, a dark and haunted time before...before _him _ and before Takeru. Damn Takeru, what right did he have to make Hotaru's life hell. They didn't call her the firefly for no reason, Hotaru pulled Kaji, her claymore sword. The glowing red bland lit the twilight, bathing the girl in a eerie glow, an angel of death. She burst from the trees, growling her challenge to the darkening sky, the silver haired demon whipped around. His golden eyes flashed and he pushed the human next to him out of harms way. He pulled a long, curved sword out of a katana sheath, the bland was way too long for the slender casing. Now Hotaru was really confused, and then the sent hit her hard, she flipped. She hit the ground hard with her feet and fell on her knees, then face, damn it hurt! The silver haired demon cocked his head and studied the downed half demon.

"Hotaru, no way, it's been like sixty-five years!" He looked confused

She stood, brushing dirt off her tight black leggings. "Inu Yasha, to long cousin, to long. In the company of a human I see, you still favor them." She smirked, small fangs poking over her lower lip.

Inu Yasha smirked back. "I wondered when I'd run into you, I just caught a whiff of Takeru's sent. You're his bitch so I had to assume you were following." His golden eyes were narrowed.

I bristled. "I _am not _Takeru's bitch Inu Yasha. I see you have another little human priestess chasing after you though, we thought you'd have learned with Kikyo. Goes to show you can't teach a old dog new tricks." The human flinched at the mention of my cousins ex- lover.

Inu Yasha winced as well. Kagome is nothing like Kikyo, for one thing shes weaker, and she did a shitty job or guarding the jewel " He winced as soon as the insults were uttered, the girl looked close to tears. I could smell the anger coming off her in waves. She was shaking and staring at her feet. Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulders and whipped around to face her. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Hotaru put me I a mood!"

She turned away from him. "It seems like you never mean it Inu Yasha, when ever you run off to see Kikyo or say something about her being better then me. I don't care anymore, you'll never love me the way you love her, it stopped hurting along time ago." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me, smiling brightly. "Hello, I'm Kagome, Inu Yasha and I are searching for shards of the scared jewel, would you care to join us?"

* * *

Kagome

She was pretty, not in a stunning, flawless demon girl way, but in an almost normal way. She had a long scar running down one side of her pale face, passing over a perfect aquamarine eye. She always tilted her head so the sun caught it, showing of the mark that marred her beauty. Her hair was long and black, with streaks of sliver and gold running through it. She dressed almost like Sango in demon slaying style, but all black and with a large sword belted across her back. She had a sad air about her though, for a young demon she carried a great burden. My priestess powers allowed me to sense the in-pureness of her aura, this girl had seen death. Her blue eyes were so sad, I felt bad for the young demon. Inu Yasha was glaring at her, he clearly didn't want his cousin tagging along with them. She seemed shocked, like she didn't expect the invitation.

She looked down at her bare feet. "If you require my assistance priestess I would be honored to accompany you."

She was so polite to me, nothing like the way she spoke to Inu Yasha, I liked her. "You said your name was Hotaru, I like it, I would be honored if you would join us in our search Hotaru." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "We can talked about girl stuff now, anything, sometimes it's so boring to just have Inu Yasha hear. There are so many things I can't talk to him about!" I grinned, I hoped I could help this demon fell welcome in our group without Inu Yasha chasing her away. She seemed shocked by my invitations and fearlessness around her.

* * *

Hotaru

The priestess, Kagome, was so nice. She was nothing like the Kikyo woman Inu Yasha had loved before. I was shocked about how comfortable she was with me, she showed no fear. Inu Yasha was pissed off, I could smell the anger rolling off him in waves. He stormed after us, Kagome skipping ahead pulling me with her. They were searching for jewel shards, I had heard that the sacred jewel had been broken. I knew where one of the shards was too, I had fought a demon in possession of a shard just nights ago. He was a fire demon, and we had been evenly matched, so we went our separate ways. I had no death wish and he knew we would both walk away badly injured if we continued our brawl. I turned to the young priestess, "I know where a demon with a shard is, I fought him a few nights back", I grinned.

Inu Yasha growled. "Why wouldn't you mention this sooner Baka! We have been traveling all over fighting demons!"

I scowled. "Sorry for not thinking of it sooner, if you want my help you'd better mellow out!" I was bristling with rage, he rubbed me the wrong way. Kagome jumped between us, glaring at Inu Yasha. "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to help us get that jewel shard any faster. Inu Yasha, fighting will be easier and quicker with Hotaru helping you. Hotaru, you can't tease Inu Yasha like that, I won't always be there to break things up!"

I grinned. "Sorry Kagome", I glared at Inu Yasha, "the shard is in the possession of a powerful fire demon, we fought and parted when it was obvious there would be no winner without sever injury."

Inu Yasha snorted. "It will be easy to find the place you two fought, fire wielders never have complete control of their power. You're always losing control Hotaru, no wonder your parents kicked you out!"

Kagome closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "Inu Yasha... _sit sit sit_!" My eyes widened as Inu Yasha smashed face first into the ground, the beads around his neck glowing. I couldn't help smirking in triumph, this priestess had a better grip on my crazy cousin then I first thought. I laughed then, the enraged look on Inu Yasha's face and Kagome's blazing eyes, they were the perfect couple. They both looked at me with confusion. Kagome walked over, "whats so funny Hotaru"? She was completely oblivious. "Nothing Kagome, don't worry about it." I smirked and retraced my steps, we could track the demon from the last place I fought him. Kagome and Inu Yasha were bickering behind me, making it hard to concentrate. I flattened my golden ears to my head and shook out my hair. Takeru would have to wait, it had been along time since I had a friend. Hell, my last friend was...was _him__, _and that hadn't ended well. Kagome was messing with the quiver of arrows thrown over her shoulder, hopefully planing on shooting my loud mouth cousin. I had always like Sesshomaru better then the half demon, he always dismissed me as a pest though. My nosed twitch, meat was cooking, somewhere close to where I had battled the night before. I pricked my ears and gestured for the other two to quiet down. It was his sent, the demon from the night before, stupid for staying in the same area. Kagome leaned over and whispered in Inu Yasha's ear, "it's a shard, I can sense it". I had told them so, I wasn't a baka!

Inu Yasha sprang up into the trees, I followed, glancing at the abandoned priestess. She was standing alone, scowling after Inu Yasha. I jumped back down and landed next to her. "Hop on, I'll give you a ride to the demon, just be care not to knock Kaji out of his sheath."

Kagome looked confused. "You treat your sword like a living being, Inu Yasha has never talked about Tessaiga like that."

I smirked. "That is why my naive cousin has yet to master his blade, he had no clue the power he could harness." Kaji was more then a living being to me, he was an extension of myself, an extension of my soul. Kaji had been my mothers, a beautiful wolf demoness who ruled her land with and iron fist. Kaji was left to me when Takeru inherited Banish, the dark blade, from our grandfather. Banish was more then Kaji's match and we had dueled violently many times. We had often wiped out swaths of forest in our bloody battles, and neither had ever conquered the other. Takeru like to go around saying he was stronger then his half bitch sister, but he couldn't beat Kaji. Hotaru had almost forgotten about the human girl perched on her back until Kagome pulled one of her golden ears.

"Um, I know this isn't a good time Hotaru, but can I ask you a question?" She was blushing slightly

"Ask away Kagome, I don't have a problem with it." I mentally slapped myself, if her question was about Inu Yasha I had no clue what to say.

She was still blushing. "what happened to you? Why is the energy that flows around you so dark and tainted with revenge?" She fidgeted nervously.

I mentally slapped myself again, of course, if she asked a question about me I might not know how to answer either. "Um, I have a very... jaded past Kagome. Someone hurt me badly and I've been hunting the cause of that pain since then." I ground my fangs and followed Inu Yasha's sent, please don't talk any more!

"Your brother, Takeru, he killed someone. I could sense it form the whirlpool of emotions you just released, sorry." She cringed against my back, ready for whatever wrath Inu Yasha would have released on her. I just sighed instead, defeated. "It's fine little priestess, I don't like people prying in my past." Kagome winced, "I get that Hotaru, your past is privet and it was unacceptable for me to go shuffling through your emotions".

I landed, my feet hitting the hard packed earth next to Inu Yasha and smelled the air. The fire was close, and so was the demon, and by now he must have smelled us too. I growled involuntarily and touched Kaji's hilt. Inu Yasha sensed my stiffness and touched my arm, motioning for me to stay still. Kagome crouched behind both of us, stringing her bow. I sniffed the air again, the demon's sent had vanish, I crouched ready for an attack. My eyes were glowing, I could feel my demon taking control, I rested my hand and Kaji and felt my urges fade. _Thank you friend. _Inu Yasha sent me a puzzled look as he felt my aura die down.

"Ya do know all that energy you were releasing would have helped us win right?" He looked confused.

"Of course I do Inu Yasha! I prefer a more complex style of fighting then using my brute strength to over power an opponent!" He was already grinding on my nerves.

"Keh, just like Sesshomaru with all that talk about form and technique. Fighting is about who's stronger and better, screw all that girly crap!" He tilted his head, ignorant through and through. I jumped as something bolted out of the trees. "Inu Yasha! Lookout damn it!" He was startled by my out burst as I launched myself forward. The demon grunted as I crashed into his side, knocking us both flying. I hissed as I ate dirt, skidding across the ground, a growl rumbling in my chest. He stood on the other side of the clearing, red hair carelessly thrown across one shoulder, obsidian eyes sparkling with mirth. "Well if it isn't the little demon girl form the other night, and with friends this time. You what to go round two honey?" He cocked his head, grrr, just like Inu Yasha.

"Bring it you useless excuse for a demon, you can't beat me!" I grinned and grabbed Kaji's sheath, he was gone. I panicked, the demon held my sword. No way, there was absolutely no way he could steal Kaji without me sensing it. He was good. I had to fight, it couldn't cave due to one set back. "So girl, since I'm not in immediate danger of having my head severed I thought I'd share my name, Yuuta. Now what's your name pretty puppy?"

I burned with rage, he stole my sword, dismissed me as not a treat, and called me a puppy. "Die Bastard!" I lunged, my claws raking inches away from his face. He danced back, "interesting name puppy". His laugh rang in my ears, he was pissing me off! I roared and swung a high kick, hoping to catch him in the face. He flipped back and pulled Kaji from his sheath. He sniffed the glowing red bland and wrinkled his brow. "It is a masterfully made sword, I haven't seen one like it since the death of the great dog demoness. "Yes" I spat from between gritted fangs. "I am her daughter and that sword is my birthright!" Yuuta laughed. "You speak of birthright, you should be mine then betrothed!" I froze, "what the hell did you just call me"?! "Ayaka promised you to me little demoness, while you were still tottering around in diapers, when I pledged my allegiance!" He was burning with rage, "you vanished when I came to clam you, Ayaka said you left when you got sick of being a half breed misfit" he growled low, "now I can reclaim you fire princess"! I backed away from the demon, a new fire had lit in his black eyes. I had forgotten about Inu Yasha and Kagome until a arrow whipped over my shoulder and almost impaled Yuuta. Inu Yasha flashed past me, his sword pulled out. "Run Hotaru, we'll catch up to you later!" His own amber eyes burned with unleashed flames. I was the firefly though, and I never ran! My flames burst into existence, fuel by cold rage and my demon powers. Kagome looked at me in awe, and I was awe-inspiring, my flames turned me into a warrior no one had conquered. Yuuta looked at me, glancing past Inu Yasha and sighed. "She really is the most beautiful demon to walk this earth, just like her mother!" He sprang past my cousin and raced towards me, Kaji grasped in one clawed hand. I roared, my power flooding the clearing, every demon within miles would sense my rage. Yuuta laughed and fire sprung to existence on his own balled fist, we were both users of this element. Inu Yasha and Kagome stood back, awed at the display of power from the two fire elemental fighters. Yuuta grinned and swung at me, his fist whizzing by my head. I dodged quick as the flames that engulfed me. My kick connected and the demon flew across the clearing, smashing into an oak tree with the force of a rock slide.

He stood, brushing dirt from his side. "Damn girl, that fucking hurt, you're gonna pay!" He flew at me, eyes raging. I grinned and blocked, fucking with the older demon, he had no clue who he had chose to mess with. I roared and my flames flared, scorching his side. He growled and hit the dirt again, I landed perched in a tree. "Fuck you bitch! I can't wait to tell your brother what kind of greeting I got. He'll drag you to me by your hair!"

I laughed. "Takeru, he can't beat me in a fight either, and believe me, he's tried. I guess I'm too much woman for either of you to handle!" My smirk made his eyes burn with even more rage. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome behind a trees and whispered at her to stay. She glowered. but complied, sensing that the situation was dangerous. Yuuta lunged again, and this time I twisted my blade from his grip, laughing as Kaji amped my power even more. The sword vibrated in my hand, wanting to taste the bastards blood. I hissed and felt the blue fade from my eyes, replaced by the flickering orange of fire, I was a demon. My demon side was strong, it was hard to conquer. Yuuta's eyes widened and he turned. "I'll be back you little bitch, and you better believe I won't be alone!"

A fire portal opened up in front of him, he was quick, I was quicker. He blanched as I landed before him, demon eyes blazing. "Shard, now!" He winced. "Here, you want it so bad, take it, Takeru will give me a new one anyway!" The coward threw the shiny piece of stone at me at raced through the portal, it closed after him. I collapsed, the demon dying inside me. Inu Yasha landed in front of me and snatched the jewel shard. "That was either really dumb or really epic Hotaru, and I don't know which." He seemed awed. "I need to sleep Inu Yasha, that was too much power all at once." I was fading fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, get a notice that I have finals these upcoming weeks and tons of studying to do. I would also like to apologize for the wait in my update. That you to those who review, I appreciate them and wish you all would review. Tell me what you think, if you hate it, love it. Either way you won't hurt my feelings, just be honest, and please correct any grammar errors if you find them! Thank you for reading, thank you even more if you review! Anyway, off to the land of study time!**

* * *

Dark, all dark, but fast moving dark? I internally groaned and flattened my ears, what the hell happened? I cracked open my eyes and hit the dirt.

"She's awake Kagome! So I don't have to carry her anymore!"

Inu Yasha, oh joy. I must have used some serious power cause I felt like I had a bad hangover. I groaned and rubbed my head. Kagome knelt next to me, worry in her blue gray eyes. "Are you ok Hotaru, you're aura was pretty weak back there?"

"I'll be fine, I used to much power, Kaji couldn't take all the strain."

"Kaji, your sword, it takes the strain from the use of your power." She looked confused, of course, Inu Yasha wouldn't take the time to explain it to her.

"Kaji is my demon, at least, the worst of my demon. It keeps my balances in check, if I had all my demon stored in a half human body it would be destroyed. A human body can't handle the energy levels of a demon."

She nodded. "I see, and the stronger the demon blood the more it would have to be controlled through a weapon like your sword. Does that make Inu Yasha's blood weak? He never had to carry Tessaiga before."

I snorted with laughter while Inu Yasha fumed. "No, his body is stronger than mine, he can hold his demon with more ease." Now he was puffed up like a proud rooster, how did this poor girl travel with my cousin? I certainly couldn't, but then again, wasn't that what I'd just roped myself into? Oh hell this was going to be a long trip...

"Hey! Hotaru, I've been trying to talk to you stupid!"

"Charming cousin, simply charming. What is it?" I scowled, he was a pig!

"You, guard Kagome, me go find shards. It's a win win, you hate me, I hate you and Kagome!"

Kagome was angry. "Oh except one thing Inu Yasha, you can't sense the shards and Hotaru is in danger!" She was really angry.

Danger, I was in danger? They were arguing and I knew it would be hard to get a word in edgewise, but I tired... "Guys... guys... HEY!" My bellow finally shocked them into silence. "I'm in danger? That's news to me."

Kagome turned bright scarlet and Inu Yasha glared at something in the distance. Kagome looked at me. "You were out for three days Hotaru, your brother came and openly threatened you if you didn't return to be that other fire demons...mate." She was glancing at her feet.

"I...He...I, WHAT?! And you two were just gonna kidnap me and haul me off!?"

Inu Yasha winced. "No, actually we were looking for a friend of Kagome's to keep you safe." He was quiet, for once.

"Oh and who is this friend of yours, and since when am I not included in decisions about my own life?"

"He's just Kagome's friend, a wolf demon. He's prince of the tribe up in the mountains."

I exploded with wrath. "So you're sending me to live with animals to keep me safe from my brother who is my enemy and you decided this all when I was sleeping! For three goddamn days Inu Yasha!"

Kagome grabbed my arm. "Listen Hotaru, we think your brother is working with Naraku. Koga is the safest place to send you for now, until we know you can't be hurt." She tired to smile

"Hurt, why would I be hurt? Don't you dare treat me like a child Inu Yasha!"

He growled. "Damn it Hotaru, I wouldn't have to if you didn't black out every time you overdid it! You'll be safe in the mountains for now, and Sesshomaru can handle your brother!"

Kagome sighed. "Besides, Koga is already on his way here to get you. You'll have to stay there for a couple months." She looked sad. "I'd looked forward to getting to know you Hotaru."

I scowled, I hated being treated like a child. My life, my decisions, and having Inu Yasha making choices for me put me over the edge. "Maybe when you guys are done babysitting me you'll have a chance too, if I'm not gone." I knew my words were harsh. Kagome glared at me. "You're just as bad as them, both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, all three of you need to grow up!"

Wait, she was putting me on the same level as my cousins? Oh that one stung, below the belt! "I am not on the same level as those scum suckers!"

"WHAT!? I'm right here Hotaru, I'm not on the same level as Sesshoumaru or Hotaru!" Inu Yasha was pissed. I glared. "You're right, if anything you're worse than both of us, put together too!" Ah family rivalries, we took them to a new level in this family. Kagome groaned. "Forget I said anything, lets just wait for Koga."

I devoured the rest of my food while I waited, sleeping for three days made a girl hungry. I twitched my golden ears, something was approaching, fast. Inu Yasha stood and sniffed the air, hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome stood as well. "Calm down Inu Yasha, it's just Koga!"

"Exactly, and that mangy wolf isn't getting within ten feet of you, he's here for Hotaru." He growled low and the demon approached.

A whirlwind raced into the clearing where we had been waiting and paused in front of Kagome. He appeared out of it, wold from his head to his toes. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his big blue eyes stared at Kagome. He was dressed in animal skins, untasteful, and smelled of the mountains.

"Kagome, long time no see, what did you need?" He had eyes only for the priestess.

"Koga, um, would you mind protecting Hotaru for a while, just until it's safe for her again." Kagome was blushing.

He glanced at me, ran over and sniffed me, how rude. "Huh, another half breed mutt, I'm only doing this for you Kagome, someday you'll be my women!" I stiffened, what? I thought the young priestess was with my cousin. The look on Inu Yasha's face explained it all, delusional young wolf! Kagome was bright red now. "Can you let go of me Koga, Inu Yasha and I have to go now." The wolf looked stricken. "You aren't coming too Kagome?" "Inu Yasha and I need to fine the jewel shards, Hotaru is the one being hunted." Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome. "Right, lets go Kagome, see ya Hotaru."

They were gone in a flash, leaving me with the wolf and his mangy pack. I growled low and turned to face him, trying to plaster a smile on. I froze, he was right there, holding a piece of my hair and sniffing it. I blushed furiously and ripped my hair away from him. "Don't they teach you manners where you live wolf!"

He looked at me funny. "You have a strange scent, it's not like the mutt face's."

"Mutt Face's?" I was confused.

He snorted. "That half breed mutt Inu Yasha! He stinks like a dog, you smell more like, a nice dog."

What? Did this guy have any brain, at all, was I really safe with him? He turned to me. "Can you run?"

"Huh, yeah, I can run, why?" I screeched as he swooped me up anyways. "Never mind, you won't be able to keep up with me anyway." I was about to protest when he took off, and he was right. Damn he was fast!" We were covering ground quickly, headed for the mountains, I didn't even like mountains! Damn Inu Yasha, that had all happened so fast. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the first jup approaching. I admit, when we flew out into open space I let out a noise that did not fit my image. The stupid wolf had the guts to laugh at my fear! Screw him! We reached the caves that served as the home for the regions wolf demons with no other issues. I was getting strange looks from the wolves who lounged around the cave, most curious, some hostal. Koga drew attention though, standing in the middle of the cave.

"Listen up everyone, this is Hotaru, Inu Yasha's cousin and Kagome's friend. We're protecting her as a symbol of loyalty to Kagome, she is our charge. From now on she is not to be left alone, she will have a permanent escort. She will also work in the nursery to earn her keep." He turned to address me now. "We all pull our weight around here." He turned back to his pack. "No one is to touch or harm her in any way, treat her like a pack member." I was stunned. One wolf called up from the back of the crowd. "I wouldn't mind staying with her at night!" Laughter filled the cave and I turned deep crimson. Koga growled. "She'll stay in my den at night, no one is to go near her!"

I was so screwed, did he say I was working with children, damn!


	3. Chapter 3

"Taru! Come see what I did!" I groaned and flattened my ears to my head. The wolf pup calling my name was Kenma, the most troubling one of all the children. It had been three, very long, weeks and I was going crazy caring for the wolves offspring.

"What is it Kenma, I'm telling Chie a story?" The pup scowled at his younger sister perched in my lap.

"I'm using Gaku as bait for the birds of paradise, when they see him flopping around and swoop down I'll kill them!" The young pup was puffed up with pride, but I was standing up and racing out of the cave.

"Gaku! Gaku where are you?" Damn Kenma, he was going to be the death of me. I heard frantic flopping in the brush and raced towards it, Kenma following. I raced toward Gaku, the poor brown haired pup was tied up and staked to a tree, panic in his wide amber eyes. "Taru!" He screeched and flew into my arms after I untied him. "Kenma is being a bully again!" I sighed. "I see that Gaku, are you ok?" The smaller pup sniffed and clung to me. "I was scared of the big birds Taru, they kept circling and circling and finally they left." Big birds? OH SHIT. I grabbed Kenma and Gaku and raced back toward the cave, bogged down by the two pups. Kenma's plan had worked a little too well, and if they cut us off we were screwed. Gaku and Kenma clung to my back as I flashed up into the trees, screeching with excitement.

"Hush you two, you're making us easier to track!" I knew I sounded harsh, but at least they shut up. A shadow flickered over us, making me cringe. I picked up the pace, shifting both young wolves onto my back to let me have free use of my arms. They clung like little monkeys, tight and strong. I could make out the cave from here, and the two wolves standing guard.

"Birds of Paradise! Look out!" My warning shocked them and they stared up at the sky, shielding their eyes from the sun. Black shadows swept over us, Gaku and Kenma were shaking with fear. One of the guards glanced at me and his eyes widened in shock. "Look out Hotaru! Their behind you!" Shit, I threw Kenma and Gaku clear, howling as talons grasped my shoulder. "Shit shit SHIT!" The pups stared up wide eyed as I was pulled from the ground. Pain burst like white hot fire across my shoulder, blood was soaking my top. The guards were pulling the pups into the cave, thank god they were safe. I groaned and drew Kaji, my blade lit up like fire. The ugly bird screamed as I cut at its wings, forcing it to drop me. "OH SHIT!" I growled as I hit the ground hard. Wolves were running everywhere, protecting their home and deterring the birds. I hissed, if we all lived through this I would kill that stupid pup! A bird swooped at me, I cleaved it in half with Kaji, at least they weren't very smart. I could see Koga, he was protecting his pack and yelling at people all at once. One of the guards who'd been on duty winced and pointed at me, damn traitor. I'd get chewed out for this and Kenma would get off with a gentle scolding, future alpha and all. As I mentioned before, that pup would be the death of me.

"Hotaru, on your left, look out!" Why was everyone screaming that at me all day? I growled and threw a burst of flames at the bird, smiling as it screamed in pain. Die birdys die! "Would it kill you to fire without burning half our mountain down?" Oh shit, Koga.

"Absolutely, the birds need to die a slow and painful death!" Just go away!

"How did this happen Hotaru? What attracted them?" He seemed tired, not my problem.

"Ask your little protege Kenma what happened, I was just on the rescue mission." I cleaved another bird in half, good kaji.

"Gaku and Kenma are in the cave shaking like leaves in the wind, somehow I doubt either of them had anything to do with this."

Damn that little sneak, of course he'd get to Koga before me! "I found Gaku pinned out with Kenma nearby, he was playing at being a little warrior."

"Kenma's impulsive, not stupid, he'd even know better than that. A dog who's only been with us for a few weeks might not know the dangers of taking pups out of the nursery." He was blaming this all on me, oh hell no!

"You know what Koga, I'm sick of being blamed for shit that isn't my fault! I would never endanger a pup! Ever! If you are so blind that you can't see the issue right in front of you then I don't know how you became alpha! Honesty! The pup is a menace to the others, he uses and abuses them!"

Koga snarled. "Kenma is destined to be my inheritor, of everything, he is doing what comes naturally to an alpha!" He cut a bird to shreds with his claws.

"No Koga, he's using his power to get away with everything he does! He uses his litter mates as playthings, and then acts the innocent charmer whenever he gets caught!" You really think I'm stupid enough to brings pups out here? Ask Gaku what happened, he'll tell you what your red haired devil did!"

I was fuming and red faced, glaring at the ignorant wolf prince. Koga snorted and stood still, watching the last of the birds flee his pack. "So the little runt will tell me what happened between you three? Why should I trust a word he says, he adores you?"

"Gaku can't lie to his alpha, ask him yourself, he looks up to you." I walked away, walking through masses of angry wolves and into the dim cave. Gaku sat there, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me and saw the blood running freely down my arm.

"Taru! You're hurt, you need a healer!" The poor little pup looked close to tears again.

"Hush little warrior, wheres Kenma?" I brushed a hand through his brown hair.

"He walked off back to the nursery, he was calling you a stupid dog bitch when he left."

"Gaku! Don't repeat the nasty things Kenma says, hes off moping then?"

"He's mad that you saved him and got hurt, he thinks hes better than a half demon dog." Gaku looked up at me with awe. "You're related to the lord of the west though right? He is ruler over an entire region!"

I patted his head and glanced towards where I knew the young alpha would have slunk off. "Distantly Gaku, we're distantly related." I was waiting for Koga with the young pup, I had told him his alpha wanted to talk to him. Gaku was fidgeting nervously, it was rare for the alpha to visit a orphaned pup like him. Koga walked in bloody and in a foul temper, great.

"What are you doing here Hotaru? I have to speak to the pup." He glared at me.

"I was comforting him Koga, he was really shook up." I returned his glare.

"Well maybe if someone had the sense to not take him away from the den!"

Gaku was mad, I could feel the stiffness in each little muscle. He hopped out of my lap and kicked the alpha right in the shins, glaring at him. "Taru cared about me! She came to find me when the bully Kenma made me be his bird bait! Taru is my mommy and no one is mean to my mommy!"

I covered my face, great, just bloody great. I waited for Koga to punish the shaking pup, Gaku seemed to be in shock of what he'd just done. We both looked up in confusion as he burst out laughing.

"Oh wow little pup, you've got...got...got guts!" He was red in the face from laughing so damn hard. "Oh boy, that's the best thing I've heard all day, the dog demons you're momma, she doesn't even have a mate so hows that work little wolf?"

Gaku looked upset. "Mamma could have a mate! She's pretty and smart and strong, any wolf here should want my mamma!"

I blushed, this little pup was opening up an awkward topic for me. Koga was still hooting with laughter when Gaku spoke much quieter. "You're only laughing cause you don't want to admit you want my mamma." He cuddled closer while both of us froze.

"I...what...I...I DO NOT WANT HOTARU!" He was fuming while Gaku smirked with triumph.

"Then kick her out for getting me and Kenma in danger, I dare you!" The little pup had never been this spunky before.

Koga growled. "I promised Kagome we'd guard her until she was safe, I can't kick her out!"

"Kagome is no where near as beautiful as my momma, admit it, you want her as much as the rest of the pack does!"

I was wanted? By the pack? Oh my god save me from the wolves! Gaku was smirking, an odd expression on his little face.

Koga was choking now, glaring at the pup. "Hotaru is a guest here, she isn't a pack member, no one can mate her."

Gaku looked confused. "Thats never been a rule before, Ukon mated Kaya and she was from another pack."

Koga looked panicked. "Kaya is, Kaya is a special case, cause they were picked to be each others mate from birth!"

"That's not true either, Kaya and Ukon met at a pack meeting during a full moon and fell in love. Kaya got herself banished from her pack to be with Ukon here. Risa told me so!"

"Hotaru was never banished from her pack!" Koga folded his arms, looking smug.

I cut in here. "Um, I never had a pack, and are you really fighting with a seven year old Koga?" I was a little worried with a direction this was heading.

"Yes, um no, and...and who asked you anyway Hotaru?" He was blushing fiercely now. "Where is Kenma anyway, I have to punish him for this!"

I was shocked. "You're punishing Kenma?" This was a first.

"Of course, this was clearly his fault, and I don't want to stay here anymore." He was in a mood again.

"He slunk off to sulk by the waterfall, see you soon Koga!" I waved cheerily as he sped off. I turned to the pup cuddled at my side. "You may just be my good luck charm Gaku." He grinned up at me.

* * *

"Gah, get off me Gaku, I'm getting up!" The little pup had been at it for hours, worrying about missing the meteor shower. "Come on Taru, this is a once in a lifetime shower!" I groaned. "Wake me up when the sun is up, that's when normal people get up." The pup pouted and started jumping up and down on the bed of furs. "I'm not stopping until you get up Taru! I'll sing too!"

I groaned and pulled myself up. "Alright alright, I'm coming, hold your horses little wolf." He squeaked and ran circles around the bed, pumped up on excitement. "They say it's like fire falling from the sky Hotaru! And they say it's good luck!" His brown hair was sticking up like a birds nest. "The entire pack goes out, and we howl, and it's so much fun, Risa told me all about it!"

"This Risa sure does tell you a lot, who is she?"

"Risa is the healer, she is great! I can't believe you haven't met Risa!" The pup was burning with energy to spare.

"and I can't believe you woke me up in the middle of the night for this, it better be good!"

"It'll be the best, especially with you there! I guess it only happens every thousand years, thats along time. Even for a wolf demon! And I get to see it Taru, I mean, Momma!"

"You don't have to call me Momma if you don't want to Gaku." It made me feel good when the pup did though.

"I want to Momma, I never got to meet my momma, so you're the closest I have!" He smiled brightly when he said this, like it wasn't a big deal to the poor child.

I winced at his words and grabbed his hand. "Come on Gaku, lets go see the sky rain fire!"

Gaku breathed in with excitement and jerked ahead, running like the hellion he was. I laughed and padded after him, watching him carefully. Kenma had tried to exact his revenge against the little wolf one too many times for me to be comfortable with him running off on his own. I laughed when the young pup threw back his head and let out a little yip. He was so young and free, I missed that in myself. In the years before my life went to hell before...before...that.

"You're a natural born mother Hotaru, I've never seen Gaku so happy." I jumped as the voice murmured in my ear.

"Damn it Koga, don't do that to me!"

He laughed. "If you didn't cuss so much I'd say you were ideal to be a mother. We don't need a bunch of dirty mouthed mini Hotarus running around."

"I am not dirty mouthed, you bring out the worst in me!" I huffed and watched my young charge carefully.

"The same can be said for me, I don't know what it is about you and your attitude. Maybe it's because you're taking one of my packs pups out in the middle of the night without my permission." He smirked. "Have an excuse this time?"

"Gaku wanted to see the shower and I can't say no to him." I flushed, the excuse was as lame as they come.

"Going soft FireFly? That's not like the fire princess I've heard of."

I flinched, I'd hoped those rumors hadn't made it this far. "Whatever you heard is a lie meant to destroy me."

"I wonder what would happen is Gaku knew what a beast his mother was? I bet it would be bad..."

"Don't even go there Koga, I will show you the wild side of me, the one you don't want to see, ever!" I was boiling mad, pissed to a new limit.

"Honey, I have a feeling I would really like your wild side, depending on what we were doing." He smirked and glanced at me. How dare he?

"Can't you fuck any wolf in this pack, leave the mangy half demon alone." My growl was low so Gaku didn't pick up on us.

He mocked hurt. "Oh that stung honey, why would I want to fuck anyone but you, your the one who fucks my orders! Maybe if you listened to me I wouldn't have to threaten you!"

I snorted. "You are far from threatening wolf!"

He stopped, his blue eyes were cold as ice. "I can make you feel pain like nothing you've known dog! Do not fuck with me!"

I laughed and walked away from him. "Wasn't planning on it, sorry darling." I gave him a cocky wink and watched his jaw drop.

Gaku looked at me. "What did Koga want momma?"

"Nothing dearest, lets go see the shower." We walked out of the cave, Koga left behind. It was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen, literally fire rain. Gaku was awed by the shower. I meteors were reflected in his amber eyes, he was stronger than most people thought. I loved the young pup, I had gotten myself into more then I could handle.

* * *

**Hey, I knew I said I wouldn't update until finals were done, but I'm weak. Review please, if you don't like it say so, if you love it let me know. If you find grammar errors please tell me. I hope you like it. The friction between Hotaru and Koga is interesting. Oh and that cute little pup is calling our poor demon Momma. What's he gonna do when she leaves? Poor Gaku...Anyway, tell me who is your favorite character so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

Gaku was laughing and splashing in the stream, I watched my pup carefully. Last nights meteor shower had been beautiful, and hearing the wolves sings was amazing as well. I sighed and leaned back against a sun warmed tree, I had been here too long, it wasn't like me to stay in one spot. Inu Yasha hadn't sent anyone to tell me if Yuuta was dead yet. I growled, I hated not knowing what was going on. I hated all this waiting around, at least Koga had trusted me on some hunting parties. I was still an outcast here though, the wolves didn't see me as a pack member. Koga was still letting me use his den, he slept with his pack. Gaku was chasing silver fish through the shallows, growling and lunging for his prey. I laughed as the young pup slipped and fell with a mighty splash, the fish swimming into deeper water.

"I got all wet mama!" He scowled down at his wet furs sticking to his little body.

"I't sine Gaku, we should head back to the den anyway, the sun will set soon." I smiled at him and pick him up, tucking him under the edge of my thick winter cloak. It would snow soon, within the next weeks winter would set in, we had an unusually warm day today. He shivered softly against my side and sneezed. "I'm tired mama, can I sleep when we get back to the den?"

"Of course baby, you can sleep." I was worried about him, as the cold set in he was losing more and more of his spunk. I had only agreed to letting him come to the stream because I hadn't seen him so excited in so long. I frowned, I'd have Risa look at him when we got back. The old healer was my only true friend in the pack, she cared for Gaku with me. I guess having bad friction with the pack alpha didn't win you points here. Koga was so damn irritating, he was kind and understanding one minute and cold as ice the next. He was understanding in my overprotectiveness of the pup who called me mama, Gaku had become my life here. I knew the pup would get even worse if I left, but I had grown restless. We reached the cave and he yawned and cuddled closer, I froze, the entire pack was gathered and had everything gathered up and packed. Koga spotted me and sprinted over to me.

"Hotaru, thank god you're here, I was about to send Ginta to find you."

"What's going on Koga? Where are we all going?" Gaku was looking up with interest.

"We're moving to our winter caves Hotaru, there better suited for the winter months. We'd freeze to death here." He gave me a smug look. "Looks like your darling cousin isn't coming to get you this winter, there's no way he'd find us."

"Wait, we're leaving? But, what am I going to do?!" I was near panicked.

He gave me a strange glance. "Come with us, where else do you have to go?"

I shuffled my feet in the fallen leaves. "I don't, but I can't just leave Inu Yasha and the priestess and stuff!"

"They'll find you in the spring, it's one winter Hotaru! And frankly I don't think the pup will live without you here with him!" He was angry now.

"Fine, I'm coming, but only for Gaku!" My rage bubbled, I wanted so badly to smack him!"

"Alright pack! Let's move, women and pups in the center!" Koga turned to face Ginta. "Stay with our dearest half demon and her pup." He nodded and took up a position at my side.

Gaku had fallen asleep against me, I didn't want to wake him so I carried him tucked against my side. We took off running, damn these wolves were fast! I'd always thought I was fast for a half demon, but most of them outpaced me easy. I growled, I hated being outdone. Koga's bodyguard for me ran along side me, grinning at my irritation.

"Ever get sick of being a half demon?"

I glared at him. "No, I could whip your entire pack in a fight with Kaji!"

He laughed. "You're just like that cousin of yours, you even have the same fiery temper! That would get you respected if you were a wolf, especially an alpha."

"Well I'm not, I'm a guess and that has been made clear many times by your alpha."

He just laughed again and shot along side me. We were covering ground faster than I thought. I gasped as we reached the first jump, there was no way I hell I could clear that. I gathered anyway, there was no way I was being showed- up by a bunch of wolves! I calculated perfectly, there was a boulder halfway across the gap, I could hit it with ease. I launched myself out into open air, hell yes! Wolves gasped as they saw me spiraling toward the ground, watch me! I hit the boulder hard, cracking it and pushed off, this time into a height gaining spiral. Koga looked shocked as I flew passed him, up high into the sky. I loved being a half demon, no one else could jump like that! Koga landed beside me on the other side of the gap.

"Showing off darling, that was quite the feat back there."

"I couldn't jump the entire gap, that doesn't stop me from improvising though." I shrugged and carried on running, my feet stung from the cold rocky ground.

"Your pup is sleeping?" He seemed confused. "I was sure that would wake him up."

I frowned. "He needs to see Risa when we reach the new cave, something is wrong with him."

"I could carry him if you want, if you're getting tired." He smiled, but he'd made a fatal error.

I snarled, claws biting the palm of my hand. "Touch my pup and you will die bastard!"

He looked hurt. "Wh...what? What the hell do you mean!?"

"Exactly what I said! Touch Gaku and die!" I growled, glaring at him.

"Fine! Sorry for trying to be nice! God you really are unbearable!" He sprung ahead, scooping up the tiring Kenma form the head of the pack.

For some reason I felt a strange loss without him beside me. I growled to myself and shook my head, stupid demon! I froze suddenly, stopping mid-step. "GAKU!" All the wolves froze at my howl, the young pup was twitching uncontrollably at my side, amber eyes rolled back in his head.

"Risa! Help me!" My panic was obvious, even to me.

The kindly, silver haired healer raced up to my side, touching my shoulder. "Calm yourself child, your panic will make him more upset." She knelt beside Gaku, chanting and crushing some strange smelling herbs in her palm. Koga raced up with Kenma and knelt beside me.

"What happened Hotaru?" Worry filled his blue eyes.

"I was carrying him when his scent changed, it was weird, and he started shaking. I could smell the shadows of death on him." I stood suddenly, hit with a brilliant plan. "Sesshomaru!"

Koga looked confused. "What about him Hotaru?"

"Tenseiga, he could help Gaku!" I was near past panicked, I was sick with fear. I was more scared then I had ever been, this is why I didn't love.

Koga grabbed my shoulders. "How would you find him Hotaru? Would that stuck up bastard even help you? And doesn't Gaku need to die first?"

Risa looked up. "He is near dead Koga, the girl is right to feel fear." She turned back to my young adopted pup.

"I can call him Koga, he'll be pissed, I and princess of the east though, he can't ignore my summons."

Koga looked at me. "So you are really the disappeared princess heir, I wondered when I heard your name FireFly."

Shit, I hadn't meant to tell him that, damn my big mouth. "Yes, I am the heir to the east lands, it's not a big deal though, my brother can have them for all I care to rule people."

"Ha, I always thought you'd make a good ruler!" He smirked. I growled. "Stop distracting me! I have a duty to this pup now!"

I leaned back on my haunches and let my demon pull the cry up from my soul. The note was pure and shattering, the wolves clutched their ears as my note spilt the day. I sang out for help, a cry of assistance from one lord to the other. It was a thing I thought I'd never use, why would I ever summon my cousin? Koga stared wide eyed as my note died down, leaving me drained for using my true power. Kaji vibrated on my back, shocked at my display of ladyship. I had locked away my power as ruler when I had my sword forged. Risa worked with a fever over the small, shaking form of Gaku. Koga turned to his pack, determination in his eyes.

"Got to the cave, Ginta and Hakaku are in charge until I return. I will stay with Hotaru and the healer until her cousin comes." The pack streamed past us, glancing at my sick pup with worry. They were a pack and he was born into it, contempt marred the looks I got. I settled beside Gaku, gently brushing his brown hair away from his face. Koga knelt beside me again.

"Are you ok Hotaru, you look pale?"

"I sealed my powers away in Kaji, reaching them exhausted my strength."

He looked at me, shocked. "Why would you lock away your powers, you were once feared and respected!"

I frowned. "Once, then someone taught me that fear and submission aren't always loyalty." I sighed and looked at the mountain tops, how far away was my cousin?

"So Sesshomaru is the lord of the west, and you rule the east, or you would. Which of you is stronger?"

I glanced at him. "Honestly, if my powers were unsealed it would be hard to tell, but locked up he can dominate me."

"Why, why would you let all that go?" He looked confused. "You had potential at one point as princess."

"His name was Thorn, and he was perfection. He taught me about life Koga, and I lived it with him." Tears gathered in my eyes, I never cried.

"The one your brother killed, your lover." His eyes were clouded. "They say he was a healer."

"He was, it was how we met. He was sent to tend to me after a vicious fight. He was so kind, he saw past the monster I had become at the time to see the truth in me. He brought me back from the edge, I was walking the fine line between sanity and darkness." I missed him so much, talking to Koga about him was killing me. He had been the most beautiful demon I had ever seen. He had pure white hair and violet eyes and such a kind smile. Koga saw my tears and frowned.

"You aren't as icy as you pretend to be, are you princess? We all have to let go at one point, I'll let go of Kagome when I see how pointless it is."

"So why haven't you? She clearly is taken with my younger cousin." I glared at him, how dare he tell me to let go.

"Kagome is...I don't know, I suppose you do though." He grinned with hatred. "I suppose the fire princess knows exactly how I feel."

I stiffened, no one had called me the fire princess in so long. I sighed and dropped to the cold ground. "Once you lose, love doesn't taste so sweet."

He knelt before me, catching my face in his hands. "Have you even tried loving again?" His blue eyes were so solom.

"No, I can't lose again." I tried to look away. "That is why I'm stupid for loving the pup."

"Not stupid Hotaru, it proves you still have a soul." He walked away. "Don't lost that Taru."

I stiffened. "He's coming!"

"What?" He was confused again.

"Sesshomaru!" I stood.

Koga glanced at Risa kneeling beside the pup. "Is he still with us Risa?"

"Barely Koga, he is slipping away!" Risa was panting with the efforts of her healing.

Koga turned to me. "What are you going to do?"

I laughed, humorless. "Beg."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, anger rolled off him in waves. "What do you need whelp?"

I motioned to Gaku. "Save him Sesshomaru, please!"

"And what is in it for me, saving a weak wolf pup whelp?" His eyes were cold.

"Please, save him for me!" I hated begging.

"I gain nothing from it, I have hunting to do Hotaru." He turned and started to walk away.

"Lordship!" I had spoken without thinking.

He paused. "Lordship over what?"

"The entire easter lands, please save him Sesshomaru!"

He sneered. "I have plenty of land to guard without adding yours Hotaru, goodbye."

"No please!" Tears were streaming down my face. "I love him!"

"Thats your own fault isn't it, I thought you would have learned."

I growled. My flames raged and my power burst out in all it's glory. Kaji was in my hand in and instant.

"Submit!"

He paused, stiff. "What?"

"Submit to the lady of the eastern lands!" My demon burst out, firefly wanted to dance.

"You want to do this now Hotaru, in front of a wolf and your dieing pup?" He smirked. "You are the cocky one."

"Submit or die fucker!" My eyes became my flickering flames.

He pulled Bakusaiga and faced me. "Die with your pup then!"

I have no clue how long we fought, I only know it was long and violent. I know I won and made the lord of the west bow to me, to a half demon princess. Koga had watched wide eyed as my power was displayed. I was the lady of the east, the sunrise in all its fiery glory. Sesshomaru growled at his defeat, I was the strongest of the three cousins. Though it could have been luck...

"Save Gaku!"

He glared at me. "As you wish lady Hotaru."

I paced worriedly as he brought my pup back to me, Gaku's amber eyes fluttered open.

"Momma, where are you?"

I shoved Sesshomaru out of the way and raced forward. "I'm here baby, are you ok?"

"I thought I was dead mamma!" He was crying.

"No baby, I'm not gonna let you die."

"May I go now Hotaru?" Sesshomaru's eyes drilled holes in the back of my head.

"Go, tell Inu Yasha I will rejoin you in the spring."

He snarled. "I am not a messenger!"

I glared at him. "You are now!" I turned back to my baby. He left, I could feel Sesshomaru's aura fading. Koga and Risa were watching me, awed at my defeat of the lord of the west.

"Koga, I'm going to black out." _thud!_

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I will write it a hundred times if thats what I takes to get it across. I don't write these authors notes for my health people! Please tell me what you think and what you think will happen next. How did you like the short insight into Hotaru's past? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned, I hurt, all over and with fiery flares. My body was screaming in agony, I could barely cling to consciousness.

"Taru? Look at me Hotaru! Don't you dare go back to sleep!"

Koga? I groaned and tried to move, my body exploded with fiery pain. "ARGHHH!" I howled and collapsed.

"Don't move Taru! Stay still and let Risa work."

Koga? Or Thorn, was it Thorn, was Thorn coming for me? "Thorn?"

"No Taru! Listen to me, don't you dare leave Gaku! Hotaru!"

"She still needs time to recover Koga. Her demon almost destroyed her body, there is nothing more I can do."

"How long Risa? Will she pull through?" The man's voice was full of concern.

"That is up to her, she is strong though."

My world faded to dark again.

* * *

_I was in a thick mist, lost and alone. Laughing filled the air around me, laughing at me, at my weakness. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. Tears fell down my cheeks, someone had abandoned me here, alone. I could feel a hole in my chest that throbbed. Memories flashed in front of my eyes, too quick to grasp. Someone loomed out of the mist, tall and imposing I shrank back, frightened at first. He knelt before me, beautiful and soft. His violet eyes burned into mine.  
"Hello my Taru, you have grown."  
"Thorn" He pressed a finger to my lips. "Hush Taru, I have little time with you."  
"No Thorn! I want to stay with you!" Tears pricked my eyes again.  
"Do you wish to leave the pup? He needs your strength to guide him Taru. I miss and love you too Taru, I always will. You have to let go at some point Taru, you can't hold on forever. I'll always be part of you, but you can't deny yourself a chance to be happy over me. Live while you can Taru, and then we can be together in death." He kissed me then, and his lips were as soft and warm as I remembered. "Goodbye my sweet firefly, live and be loved. I will wait here for you."  
He vanished into the fog, I screamed for him, sobbing his name over and over. _

* * *

"Hotaru? Taru! Come on, Gaku needs you." Someone was shaking my shoulder gently, there wasn't as much pain now. "Come on Taru, Gaku isn't the only one who needs you." The last part was a whisper, I barely heard him. Koga?

"Koga?" My voice was a hoarse croak, my head was still sore. "You need me?" My eyes barely opened and I hissed in the light, he was a shadow off to my right.

"What? No I said Gaku needs you!"

"I heard you!" I hurt to try to yell.

"Don't stress yourself Taru, Risa says you need to rest more." Was that concern in his blue eyes?

"Don't stress myself? What happened?"

He looked shocked. "You don't remember?"

"Remember?" I was confused, something had happened, something with me.

"Bring me a mirror Risa, she needs to see."

The old healer glared a Koga. "Are you trying to shock her back into a coma young wolf?"

Koga growled at her. "She needs to know, I don't want her to be shocked when she gets out of bed."

I healer scoffed and handed Koga the mirror. "Suit yourself."

He held in in front of me, and I about had a heart attack. I crest of the western lands glowed fiery orange on my forehead. I was...I was lady of the west? Oh shit, Sesshomaru! I had defeated Sesshomaru in battle and forced the demon lord to submit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I groaned. "Shit."

Koga looked at me. "It appeared after you fainted. What does it mean?"

"It means that I'm lady over Sesshomaru's land, I stole lordship from him." I groaned. This was not good, not good, not good.

"Summon Sesshomaru, I need to fix this before he comes back and kills me." Shit shit shit shit shit, that was all that was going through my head. Stupid stupid stupid stupid, and that.

"Gaku wants to see you, he's been worried." Koga seemed amused by my panic.

"Fine, let him in. And bring me food, I'm starving!"

He laughed. "I'd assume, you've been out for almost a week. We worried you wouldn't pull through."

"We?"

He blushed. "Er, Gaku and Risa worried you wouldn't pull through."

"Were you concerned about me wolf prince?"

"Of course not! You must be crazy! Why would I worry about a half demon mutt!" He glared. "I'll go get food and the pup, don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it, my body is killing me." I grinned at his retreating back. Poor puppy had himself all worked up over me.

* * *

**another short update, sorry about the short chapters. We've had some family issues so I'm not sure when I'll get to update again. I apologize, I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but no promises. Anyway, if you all would REVIEW, I would love you eternally. Thank you for reading and supporting me. Hope you enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned as Gaku launched himself at me and knocked the wind from my lungs. "Miss me little warrior wolf?" I smiled down at him.

He glared at me, and serious look on such a young face. "I thought you were gonna leave me all alone Hotaru! Don't do that to me!" He eyes welled with tears.

"Oh little warrior, I'm not gonna leave you, ever!" I hugged him to me, he was like my own child. Koga came back in, his face was stormy and cold.

"I sent a runner to find your stupid cousins, both of them, Naraku is up to something and I wanted to talk to the mutt about it."

I sat up too quickly, wincing with the sudden movement. "Naraku? What is it Koga?" I nailed him with my killer laser beam blue gaze.

He glanced at the pup in my arms and back at me. "We'll talk later, right now you need to rest more before your cousins get here. Gaku, I'm sure Risa won't mind watching you while Hotaru sleeps." He was so cold I could almost feel the temperature in the room drop. Gaku glared at him, eyes flashing.

"I don't want to leave my mommy, she needs me to take care of her and protect her while she's sick!" He snarled at his alpha, bearing his little canines.

Koga eyed the pup, clearly unsure how to hand his ignorance of the alpha's orders. "Gaku, I am ordering you to go help Risa with gathering herbs, as your alpha."

The little pup pouted, but left, glaring at the older wolf with venom. I couldn't help but chuckle, he was too cute. Koga whipped around to face me, his own blue eyes venomous. "I don't see anything funny here Hotaru, he ignored my order! He told me he would not do as his alpha had told him. _You _are a bad influence on that pup, on this pack, and I cannot wait for your cousin to get you out of here!"

I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. "Is that why you summoned Inu Yasha, so he could take me with him? Well when I leave the pup is coming with me, I just tole him I wouldn't leave him!" You could say my mothering instinct was kicking in.

"The pup's place is with his pack! This is his birth home Hotaru!" Koga was pacing back and forth, barely suppressing his anger.

"Oh, and what about the person he considers mother? Isn't a pups place supposed to be with his mother? Gaku will never forget it if you send me away!" I growled, I hated being so weak, I wanted Kaji in my hands.

Koga barked out a harsh laugh. "What about you Hotaru? Where the hell do you belong, cause it sure as hell isn't here!"

I winced, he knew I didn't have a home until I defeated my brother. It was a sore subject for me, and I didn't want to talk about it. "Wherever I go is my home, no matter how short."

"Ah, I see, so your a drifter. How could you ever create a secure home for a pup like that Hotaru!" His words stung and I blinked, shocked.

"I...I, what?" I hated how my voice shook, I was supposed to be a strong warrior.

He glared at me. "How would you ever create a safe environment for a pup wandering the country!" His eyes were chips of ice.

I stood, wincing with pain. "Fine, I'll leave, you can have your precious pack back the way it was!"

His eyes flashed away, this time with worry. "You need to rest Hotaru!"

I laughed, sounding bitter and cold. "So now you care, I don't deal with bipolar idiots Koga. I'm leaving, tell Gaku I said goodbye."

He looked panicked. "You can't wander around with the crest of the western lands on your forehead!"

I froze, damnit, he was right. I couldn't just take off with the mark of Sesshomaru's lands blazing on my forehead. A growl bit its way out of my chest, angry and rough, my life was so screwed up right now, and I didn't want to stay here with the wolves any longer. I touched the mark, knowing that my blazing red sun sat just below the orange moon. The blazing sun shaped mark on my forehead marked me as the princess of the east, even though I was a half demon. The mark had been there since I was a child. My mother had been thrilled, and had treated me as a princess when I was young, until I became the monster I spent most of my life being. Koga glanced at me.

"If you really want to leave then you can go after your cousins leave, you'll get rid of that mark then." He sounded angry. I glanced at him, his dark hair was undone, falling down his back in a black waterfall.

"Why are you so difficult Koga, I don't want to be here. I wouldn't be here if Inu Yasha hadn't sent me here." I glowered at him, he was so ignorant.

"You upset my pack, you make my pack question my decisions." He punched the wall, hard, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"Why, cause you let some half bred mutt stay here. Do I soil your pure pack with my impure blood? I'm not part of your pack, why the hell would it matter?"

He snarled. "So, they think I am soft allowing you to stay here, without paying." He was pacing again, his bare feet muffled on the wold skin rug. "They think I hide you just to try and win Kagome's affection, that I'm not working for the good of the pack."

"Then they are stupid, you care far your pack." I sat down, my energy was already draining. My body was still recovering, sore and weak. The full moon was days away too, I would be too vulnerable to leave. The full moon was my night of weakness, when I became human.

Koga was staring at me, blue eyes curious. "You were born into the royal family, what would you know of how a pack id run and protected?"

"I was born royal, and then cast out when my mother died, I've lived everywhere." I rolled over, I wanted to sleep more.

Koga looked at me once more, eyes soft. "I'll wake you when your cousins get here." He left.

* * *

_Mist surrounded me again, I sighed and sat on a dead log, this memory was familiar to me. He walked out of the trees, silent and fierce. He could see the blood running down my back, he would kill me now, he almost had. I would die with dignity facing him with fire in my blue eyes. His hair caught in the winds, blending with the thick mist, violet eyes burning through me.  
"Are you ready to face hell demon?" He smirked  
I sneered at him. "I always have been, you only have the honor of sending me there!" I winced, coughing and blood sprayed from my lips.  
His violet eyes softened. "You were waiting for someone to kill you, you don't want to live?"  
"Would I let you kill me now if I wanted to live?" I slumped on the log, my black hair was stained with my own blood.  
"You are lady Hotaru, the fire fly, lady of the east. Don't you have something to live for?" He was stalking closer, sword in hand. Kaji sat beside me, but my demon had accepted death as well.  
"No, I have waited for years to find someone worthy of killing me, and you won. Not many can best me demon." I sighed and let my sword slid from my bloody hands.  
He walked closer. "You are a mystery to many my lady. They wonder what happened to the kind woman who once cared for her people. You have changed my lady, life killed you along time ago, I don't have that honor." He dropped his own sword and knelt before me.  
"Life, I suppose so, if life killed me it did so cruelly." I smiled softly, feeling my blood staining the ground, and him kneeling before me. "I am ready to end this life." I had accepted my fate.  
"No my lady, death is to kind for you, there is a worse punishment. To live and rekindle the heart of the true lady of the east." He grabbed me and picked me up as I fell forward. "You are not going to die tonight my lady."_

* * *

I woke with a start, someone was knocking on the door. I groaned and threw an arm over my face, the dream, it still plagued me. "Come in." I sat up again. Koga walked in, muttering to someone in the hall outside.

"Your cousins have arrived Hotaru, are you well enough to see them?" He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Thank you Koga, you can let them in." I reached for Kaji, I still didn't trust Sesshomaru to attack me.

Koga nodded once. "Fine." He walked to to door. "She wants you two to come in." He left as the brothers entered, one scowling and the other just glaring.

"Lovely, how come I feel like a pup that is about to be scolded?" I grimaced and leaned back, aching still.

Inu Yasha snarled at me. "are you an idiot! What the hell are you doing taking lordship of the west!"

I snarled back, hand on my sword. "Gaku was dieing! I wasn't thinking straight!"

Inu Yasha looked confused. "Gaku?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Some pup that has attached himself to our cousin, and she feels protective of."

"Look, I'm not keeping lordship over the west, that is one of the reasons I had Koga summon you here!" They were already getting on my nerves.

Inu Yasha scowled. "So you're giving it back?"

"Yes you dumb ass! That is what I meant by not keeping lordship!" I was tired and snappish. "Lord Sesshomaru, I appoint you as lord of the west." I drew Kaji and slit my hand, my crimson blood welling from my hand. Sesshomaru quickly slashed his own hand, mixing the blood of the lords. I felt the sharp burning, making my dizzy again. Sesshomaru's blue crescent reappeared on his forehead. My cut was already healing over, leaving a faint white line. I sighed and slumped back. "What news is there of my brother and Yuta?"

They glanced at each other. "They are both in alignment with Naraku." Inu Yasha sneered this out. "And they have the band of seven hunting you Taru."

I winced. "The band of seven is dead! They died years ago! I was there!" I had seen the band of seven at work, they were vicious.

Inu Yasha flinched. "Naraku reanimated them, Bankotsu asked where you were, said he thought you were killed years ago." He wouldn't met my eyes.

I was panicked. "He'll find me, and kill the wolves, I have to leave, Inu Yasha! I have to go I have to get out of here. I can't put them I more danger!"

Sesshomaru glanced at me. "You care?"

I snarled at him. "Of course I care! They have become my friends and Gaku is like my own pup!" I tried to stand, but slumped back, the blood exchange had drained me again. "I need to rest, went I am stronger we can talk about attacking, I am not leaving us unguarded!"

The both stared at me. "And where are we staying? I brought Kagome with me!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Ask Koga." I rolled over and fell asleep again.

* * *

**AHHHH! I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever! So please REVIEW. I'm really sorry, I've been swamped with stuff to do. **


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned hugely as I woke up, feeling better than I had in days. I stretched, feeling my stiff muscles flexing. Kaji sat beside the bed, the red blade was glowing softly, lighting the dim room. I turned to face the fur draped over the door, wincing at the pain in my body. I almost hit the ceiling of the cave when I noticed Koga, he was sleeping beside the bed, leaned against the wall. He stirred as I yipped, shocked that I hadn't sensed his demon aura. A strand of pure black hair fell across my shoulder and I swore and bolted to the mirror. I had slept for four days straight, right until the full moon. Brown eyes stared back at me, a human face. My claws had become blunt human nails and my fangs dull human teeth. I swore again and ran a hand over the dull teeth, shocked at how long I had slept again. Koga jumped awake, his blue eyes flashing as I swore loudly. He looked confused, studying me.

"Hotaru?" His eyes flickered.

"No shit genius! I'm a half demon, we all have a night of weakness!" I knew I sounded pissy and bitchy.

"I...you...I didn't know yours was the full moon." He was stuttering

I glared at him. "Well it is, clearly, stop staring!" I stumbled with human clumsiness at I tried to buckle Kaji to my back. He hurried over to my side and buckled the sword on for me.

"Do you want to talk to your cousins tonight about Naraku, or wait until you get your demon back?" His fingers were lingering between my shoulder blades, distractingly stroking the tense muscle.

"Um, we should talk, it's important." I brushed his hands away. walking toward the fur draped over the door. "So let's go, call Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru."

He looked offended about being ordered around, bristling before walking out, brushing past me. I tied up my hair quickly, glancing once more at my human body. I felt clumsy and uncoordinated in the body, different from the normal sleek warrior. Wolves stared even more openly now, whispering and pointing. I snarled, which must have looked stupid on a human, but I didn't care. Gaku raced through the halls, sliding to a stop when he saw me.

"Momma?" His amber eyes held the same confusion as Koga's had.

"Yes Gaku, all half demons have a night of weakness when they become completely human, mine id the full moon, tonight." I smiled at him.

He grinned back and launched himself at me. "I can protect you momma! I'll keep all the other demons away!" His amber eyes blazed.

I laughed. "Alright baby, you do that, I have to go see Koga and my cousins. You can come with me and tell me all about what you have been doing while I was sick."

He glowed with excitement and talked about training and working with Risa and playing with the other pups. He babbled about Kenma being a jerk and Chie being Kenma's future mate. He snarled when he said that, the young she wolf was his first love. He was young, but that first love burned so brightly. We reached Koga's study and I walked in. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha sat there, waiting for me. Koga glanced up, his blue eyes hard. Inu Yasha's jaw dropped.

"Taru? What the hell?!" His golden eyes blazed. "You never told us that the full moon was your night weakness!"

I scowled at him. "Of course not Inu Yasha! I didn't tell anyone but Thorn, and he's dead!"

Koga glanced up. "Are we discussing Naraku and the other threats or Hotaru?" He sounded pissed off, bipolar wolf prince.

I glanced at Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. "Wheres Kagome, we should wait for her." I settled with Gaku in my lap, the pup was looking at my cousins with awe in his eyes. I laughed at his admiration. "Gaku, these are my cousins, Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha." He bared his little fangs at them.

"You can't take my mommy away!" He snarled, wrinkling up his little nose.

Inu Yasha glanced at me. "How the hell did you get yourself a kid Hotaru? They tend to avoid you."

I glared at him. "Gaku is smart, that is why he chose me as his mommy!"

Inu Yasha cracked up. "D...Did you just say 'mommy'?"

I scowled and turned away from him. Sesshomaru seemed tense, glancing around as if he expected the wolves to attack. We all lapsed into a silence, Gaku resting his head under my chin. Kagome came in, with a monk and a demon slayer. I bristled, but the other three stayed calm, so I relaxed. Kagome looked at me.

"Hello Hotaru, I'd like to introduce my friends and traveling companions, Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon slayer, the last of her village. Miroku is a monk, his family was cursed by Naraku. They both have a reason to hate him. And this is Shippo, he is kind of like my adopted son." A fox demon kit clung to Kagome's back, peeking over her shoulder. The monk had black had tied back in a short ponytail and carried a staff. The slayer had long brown hair tied back and hard brown eyes, a deep sadness and loss plagued her. Gaku and the fox kit were studying each other, both wary. I laughed at my pups antics.

"You can go play if you want to Gaku, I'll be fine with Koga."

He sent me a skeptical glance. "Koga is mad at you again mommy, he won't care."

I glared at the wolf prince. "He'll care or I'll kick his ass to hell!"

Koga almost choked, glancing at the pup. "I'll watch Taru." He glared at me.

Gaku nodded once, solom fire burning in his eyes. "You'd better." He walked over to the fox kit. "Come on, the caves are fun! And Rise might have a treat for us!" They both wandered out of the cave.

The slayer and monk both glanced at my human appearance. I could feel the weight of the silence over the group. I fidgeted with Kaji's hilt over my shoulder, trying to ignore stares sent my way. Koga cleared his throat.

"Naraku?" His blue eyes shifted around, never looking at me.

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru both growled. "The bastard keeps hiding behind his puppets and incarnations. He hasn't personally had the courage to face us. Taru's brother and Yuuta both are in league with him. The band of seven are closing in on the mountains hunting Hotaru, and the jewel shards are still scattered far and wide."

We all winced, the odds were bad and against us, by a lot. Koga glanced around, his blue eyes worried.

"So what do we do, we have to act, Naraku had to many things going for him." He flexed his claws, eyes burning.

Kagome slammed her hand down on her desk. "We act, take out his main force. We set up a stand against the band of seven here, with Hotaru as bait. When they arrive we all fight, Sesshomaru's soldiers and your wolves included Koga."

I shook my head. "No, they're too strong and have Naraku backing them. We have to get straight to the cause. You all have to prepare for the final strike. Someone can distract the band of seven and keep them away while the rest of you take out Naraku and his incarnations."

Inu Yasha snorted. "What about Takeru and Yuuta, and who would be stupid enough to take on the entire band of even on their own?"

I sighed, this was what they would all fight me on. "Takeru and Yuuta will already be dead, and as for the one fighting the band of seven, me." I waited for their yelling, but I wasn't ready for the utter chaos that exploded. Everyone was yelling, all angry, Inu Yasha was right in my face. Koga was yelling about Gaku and the pack and how stupid I was. The slayer and monk were protesting in all, one person should not sacrifice themselves for all the others.

I stood and bellowed at the top of my lungs. "You all need to SHUT UP!" The room fell silent. "How many years have you been fighting? It's time to end this, and you all wouldn't live through a final battle against Naraku, his incarnations, and the band of seven. One of us has to sacrifice themselves to win the entire thing. Let it be me, I've done a lot in my life, not all good, maybe it's time fore me to pay for it all. And pay the world back for the destruction I caused along time ago." I grinned at them, summoning up more courage than I thought I had. "It might be fun, fighting the most famous mercenaries in history, who'd want to pass up that chance?"

Inu Yasha growled. "Fuck no! You're the princess of the East! Who'd rule with you gone?"

I thought for a minute, I didn't have a heir. "Gaku, he is as close to a child as I have. Would have help him Sesshomaru?"

"I helped him once, and I had my lordship stolen by a half breed pup. If that is your final request Hotaru, then yes, I would help the lord of the East." His golden eyes were cold.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, I would be grateful.

"Don't press your luck pup."

I smiled slightly. "Three weeks, then we act, good luck."

Inu Yasha looked away, anger burning in his eyes, but not at me. Kagome looked like she would cry. Sesshomaru, as always, looked distant, blank. Koga had multiple emotions flashing in his eyes. We all jumped as he breezed past and ran out. Inu Yasha glanced after him. "What's wolf boy's..." He glanced at me and understanding flashed across his face. "Oh..."

I glanced at him. "What?"

Kagome covered her eyes. "You're worse then Inu Yasha. Really Hotaru?"

"What!?" I was angry now.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Leave her alone, she'll figure it out."

I stood and stormed out, screw them. The halls blurred past as I ran, panting already and slow in my human body. I finally reached the exit and climbed up part of the mountain. The stars and full moon blazed overhead. The air was bitter chilly with the winter. Frost crunched underfoot. I sighed and settled on a freezing cold rock, staring up. I sat there almost all night, heading back with the first rays of sun and the return of my demon. I stretched, back in my own body and power. I wandered back into the caves, walking past the guards. I ran into the slayer, walking the other way.

"Oh, you're Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's cousin, Hotaru."

"Slayer, where are you going so early?" I didn't completely trust a demon slayer.

"To think, mainly about you. You confuse me demon, all my life I was taught that your kind are selfish and only do things that benefit them in the end. You, on the other hand, are sacrificing yourself for our cause. We all have a personal reason to hate Naraku, as far as I can see he never did anything to you. You are giving yourself up, almost committing suicide, for a fight that isn't even yours. You are different, special, even Inu Yasha doesn't think like that."

"I owe someone something, and I guess I'm paying them back. You have your secrets, Slayer, and I have mine." I walked away, back toward Koga's den. He was there when I reached it, sitting against the wall again.

"Hotaru." His voice was cold.

I sighed. "What did I do now?"

"This, giving up, being confusing, exciting, new, beautiful, mysterious, making me want to be with you Hotaru, and then letting go. I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to stay. I don't want to be so confused anymore." He sounded like a scolded pup, and so sad.

"I...What? I don't understand Koga."

I huffed as my back hit the stone wall. His kiss was so passionate and wild, I could feel every emotion and all his confusion.

"Does that explain anything?" His blue eyes were so sad.

"Everything, you should have said something sooner."

"And now I have three weeks to prove how much I love you Taru."

"I might not die, and if I don't you'll have all the time in the world to prove how much you love me. I will never leave you again if I don't die."

He laughed. "You have a million to one chance of not dying." His blue eyes were bitter. "I thought the flame princess was done loving."

"Yeah, well the ghosts of my past came back and told me to live my life."

"And now you're throwing it away." He kissed me again, softer this time, and with more feeling. "I'm not letting you go without marking you as mine."

"I wouldn't expect you to, I'll let you mark me." I sighed as he kissed my neck, soft and feather light.

"Not today, today I just want to hold you. To prove you're real and this isn't another dream." He pulled me to the bed. "Just stay Taru, stay with me today."

I lay there, cuddled safe in his strong arms, and regretted my earlier decision. I had so much to lose now. I looked at the sleeping face of my angel and sighed. He could mark me any day, any time, and I would never regret that.

* * *

**Oh My God! An update! How long had it been now. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere with Hotaru and Koga, shocker! I'm really sorry, I had major writers block. I listened to "If I Die Young" By The Band Perry fifty million times before I figured out where I wanted this story to go. So, tell me, what did you all think of Koga's confession. And what do you think of Hotaru's sacrifice I honestly cried when I wrote it. Please review, and don't give up on my slow updates, this story is supposed to be very emotional. **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up after sleeping better than I had in ages. Koga's long black hair veiled his face, he looked innocent and young. I smiled as I looked at him, the poor wolf must have exhausted himself worrying about me. He seemed to sense my thought, he shifted and grumbled in his sleep. I brushed my own multi-colored hair out of my face. "Koga." I called his name softly.

"Taru?" He half opened one eyes. "Early, what is it?" He muttered in that sexy half asleep voice men have.

"Wakey wakey Koga, I want to see you." I grinned softly.

"Can see me, now let me sleep Taru!" He grunted and rolled over. I smiled softly, he was so beautiful. I straddled him, shocking him into wakefulness. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "I want to _see _you."

"Taru? Now?" He looked hopeful, like a pup.

"Of course now silly, why else would I wake up a sleeping wolf?" His blue eyes met my own. Electric blue versus the soft calm depths of his eyes. He snarled softly, playful, and flipped us so he straddled me. "Taru." His voice was husky and wanting, his eyes burning now.

"Koga, it's fine." I sighed as he traced the edge of my collar bone with his lips. He growled softly, nipping the skin of my exposed throat. I whimpered and threw my head back, letting him see me submissive. He sighed as he settled his weight on me, pinning me to the fur bed. I snarled, my alpha status already making it hard to submit to him. He growled louder, nipping harder, and it made my body hot. I whimpered again, pulling his head up to kiss him. He smiled against my lip. "You're making me crazy Taru."

I smiled too. "That was my life goal Koga." He smirked. "My turn, I'm gonna drive you crazy." I smirked back. "You can try darling."

He pulled me into another air stealing kiss, clamping his lips around mine. His tongue swept into my mouth, battling my own, and winning. I moaned against his lips, his hands were roaming around my body. He pulled the loose sleeping garment from my body, his hands quick and skilled. I lay back on the bed, letting his eyes drift over my warriors form. He moaned as he looked at me, his blue eyes lit with the flames of love. I sighed and pulled him down the weight of his body warmed me. His hand brushed through the thick curls between my legs, making me gasp as his fingers barely touch the flesh. He smirked against my collarbone.

"Like that Taru?" He was teasing me, his wonderful hands playing with me.

"Damn it Koga! Stop teasing!" I gasped as he barely brushed his fingers against my curls again. "stop!"

"Oh, you like to get right to the point? too bad, I like to play." He nipped the side of my neck, barely drawing blood. He brushed the taut tips of my breasts, his hands avoiding lingering touch, working me up. I whimpered and squirmed under him, I could feel the poke of how much he loved this. "Please Koga!"

He grinned and brushed the hair back from my face. "You look lovely when you beg me for something Taru, did you know that?"

"You're a teasing bastard Koga!"

He laughed. "And you love every minute of my teasing Taru." His skilled hands were working me into a frantic frenzy. I whimpered as he stroked my breasts and slit, smoothing the warm wetness through my opening.

"Nice and ready for me hm Hotaru?" I moaned, he grinned, damn tease. "Please Koga?"

"Please make love to me." It barely came out in a whisper, I was tauter than a bow string. He snarled, his face contorting at my request. "Taru!" he pulled off his clothes faster than I could blink, excited and eager as I was. "Keeping my control is almost impossible around you Taru." He looked so sweet, and caring, and no one had looked at me like that since Thorn was alive. He lowered himself over my body, gentle as if I were a virgin, those days had passed though, with Thorn. I whimpered though, when he entered me, it had been too long since I felt this. "Ah, Koga!"

"God Taru, I love you."

It was fast, brutal even, but I loved every minute of it, and as he climaxed his fangs bit deep into my upper arm, my shoulder actually. He marked me as we mated with speed and venom. I loved this wolf so much. And I was probably going to die.

* * *

**Short, but to the point, Review! **


End file.
